Controls for viewing content, including media content such as videos, may be difficult to use on mobile touchscreen interfaces. It may be hard to hit the right point on the control, for example, due to the size of a user's fingers and low granularity of the controls. The mobile touchscreen may not be large enough to allow the controls to have large enough sizes to be manipulated precisely using fingers. A user who tries to use the scrub bar for a video on a mobile touchscreen interface to access a specific point in the video may often miss that point. The increments that the position indicator moves in on the scrub bar between each touching of the control bar may be too great, the user may only know the approximate place they are looking for, or the size of the control on the mobile touchscreen may make it difficult to accurately use the scrub bar to find a specific place in the video.
When watching episodes of a TV show, users may often want to skip past the introductory credits to the start of the episode. A user may attempt to use the scrub bar to go past the introductory credits, but may end up scrubbing past the start of the TV show due to the lack of accuracy in the mobile touchscreen interface. The user would then have to seek backwards or use the scrub bar to attempt to start playing the TV show from the desired point in the show. It may also be difficult for users to find points of interest in other video types, for example, video clips hosted on video streaming services. The user may wish to play an interesting point of the video, but may not know exactly when in the video the interesting point occurs. This may result in the user scrubbing back and forth in the video attempting to locate the interesting point. Comments, bookmarks and other markers may be embedded in videos to hint at places of interest, but must be placed manually by users or curators of the videos.